


Leo You Little Shit

by OfAngels



Series: Tumblr Prompt Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt by tumblr user severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com: i am headboy/headgirl, and i’ve been asked to give a presentation on safe sexual practices, and you will not stop asking me uncomfortable questions to embarrass me, please stop, i know you know the answer to that, we did it last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo You Little Shit

“Shut the hell up Leo,” Nico muttered, at his snickering boyfriend. He continued to laugh.

“Your fault I’m laughing!” He crowed, lying across Nico’s lap.

Nico pushed him off. “Would you let me finish this? Merlin’s beard you’re annoying,”

Leo pouted, sniffling quietly while hiding his face.

“Get over yourself, you little shit. I have to do this stupid presentation tomorrow, so I _need_ to finish this.”

Leo sighed, quickly pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, before leaving the Slytherin common rooms. Nico shook his head, and went back to writing about the safe ways to engage in sexual activities. The perks of being head boy.

 

Leo _loved_ seeing Nico stuttering and blushing. It was absolutely, positively, his favorite thing in the world. Other than making Nico beg for him. But that’s another story. Anyways, Nico was in the middle of his speech to the students, while Leo, being the little shit he was, kept asking some very embarrassing questions.

Leo raised his hand again. “Yes, Mr. Valdez?” Nico asked in a strained voice.

“What’s a blowjob?” Leo asked with a grin.

_Why you little_ \- “It’s when someone, g-gives oral sex t-to a man,” Nico’s face went red again.

Leo gave him a little impish grin. Nico gave him a glare that could kill a man.

A first year raised their hand. Nico looked like he was going to kill them. Their hand went down.

“How do two men have sex?” Leo blurted out suddenly.

Nico snapped.

“You know exactly how two guys have sex god damn it! We did it last night!”

Every single professor was staring at him in pure shock, as all the students began giggling and laughing at the look of horror on Nico’s face. Leo’s mouth was ajar. Nico could faintly register Jason shouting about how he knew they were together from the start.

All he managed to say was, “Oops.”


End file.
